


Ming Zi Zai Shen Me?

by Amemait



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's in a name?</p><p> </p><p>No Shakespeare connotations.<br/>Mandarin in this fic was checked over by native speakers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ming Zi Zai Shen Me?

I have been called many things over time. Child, cousin, son, playmate, scholar, friend, foe, husband. I have answered to, and have become, all of those things, yet none of them are truly me. More recently, people have called me 'Terrorist', 'Solitary Dragon' and 'Zero-Five'. I am often called 'Gundam Pilot' by soldiers, who then run screaming. They do not know my name, nor the name of my craft, yet they know what it is, know what I am, and they announce it in such a generic fashion.  
  
But then, what care I?  
  
My Gundam was christened Shenlong, yet I do not call her by that. I have long renamed her Nataku. Justice. My Justice, for my Meiran. Wo ai ni, Chang Meiran, wherever you are now. May the gods keep your soul.  
  
Somewhere along the path my life has led me down, and I am still not quite sure how this happened, I have managed to acquire four good friends. Only one among them knows the name his parents gave him. Like me, my friends are also Gundam pilots. Like me, my friends fight in this war. Like me, my friends hope to win. I would lay down my life for them, and I know they would do the same for me.  
  
Yet we none of us are fools. Each of us knows, in our heart of hearts, that any victory will come at the price of too many lives, and that, even should we win, peace is not assured forever. Once this foolish war is over, we may yet be called into battle again, called to lay down our lives for the sake of others, those we love, those we don't know. Anybody and everybody. Who knows what the future holds for any of us. People will die in the next year, the next month, the next week, the next day, even the next hour, next minute. Every single second is crucial and precious. And yet, while those people die, others may live, perhaps even for a century more. They will remember these dark times, perchance only as nightmares. They alone will remember the horrors, and it may be that they alone shall remember the names of those who caused it.  
  
No. Peace is never assured. There will always be those who seek to destroy life. There will always be those who must defend that same life. It is simply human nature.  
  
Combined, we Gundam pilots are called many things. Terrorists. Freedom fighters. Insane. Teenagers and children crop up sometimes as well. My friends are called many things, but when we talk alone, they answer to Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Raberba Winner. On a mission, the names they answer to tend to become Zero-One, Zero-Two, Zero-Three, and Zero-Four, the better to keep who we really are a secret. But still, who can say what they call themselves deep down, when they're looking for answers to their questions, and the only person they can talk to is themself? Not I.  
  
I am, and have been called, many things over time. Child, cousin, son, playmate, scholar, friend, foe, husband. Now, I am called, and answer to, Solitary Dragon, Zero-Five, Terrorist, and, of course, Gundam Pilot.  
  
My name is Chang Wufei. Ni ne?

**Author's Note:**

> Ming Zi Zai Shen Me: What's in a name?
> 
> Wo ai ni: I love you
> 
> Ni ne: And yours?


End file.
